Empire White
2fcf93d50f0b88a98a308f9eda945aff.png 743d630d3973d150a5f63f30aa73a219.jpg tumblr_mku60siQxw1r97wvio1_500.gif tumblr_m9j1plAuFA1qzdtsyo1_540.jpg Introduction Welcome to Empire White, mained by the Italian Mafia, run by Roxanne Alexander, and supported by the Irish, the German, the Chinese Triads, the Native-American Branches, and partial yakuza forces across the world. Empire White had been run for centuries, led by the lineage of Alexanders, beginning with Ajax Alexander, and then going down the line in, alphabetical order: Male Heads #Ajax Alexander #Bacchus Alexander #Castor Alexander #Damon Alexander #Echo Alexander #Februus Alexander #Gratiae Alexander #Hades Alexander #Iapetus Alexander #Jason Alexander #Kydoimos Alexander #Loki Alexander #Mars Alexander #Notus Alexander #Osiris Alexander #Pollux Alexander #Quinnley Alexander #Roman Alexander Female Heads #Roxanne Alexander Purpose Empire White gradually became a force to deal with. With time, power grew, as did connections and weapons. Hostility grew as well. Bloodshed was not spared. There were times when trusted allies would turn on Empire White, but end up failing due to the overwhelming nature of their forces. Empire White had one purpose: to gain eveything from the destruction of others. Doing so, they distrubuted drugs, weapons, and humans for their personal gain. Personal vendettas could be easily dealt with within Empire White services, but of course, one would have to pay to play. Drugs Motion Picture This psicodelic drug takes the consumer to a place where everything goes into slo-motion. With Kasaihana going through the current hell, all consumers feel a sense of deeper connection with the beauty of everything surrounding them as it happens at a 1% rate. The total time of effect during consumption can take up to a good 25 minutes. The Color Effect The Color Effect allows the consumer to see the brighter side of things. Literally. Color enhancements to the users line of vision cause the user to see more vivid images if not hallucinations that give a lasting effect up to two hours. However, afterwards, your vision will be considered blurry and/or distorted. May cause diziness in the future along with laxness of bodily functions and late responses to certain or a variety of motions, pain, or exposure. Tumblr_mgosr6Bs3P1qb7nmoo1_500.gif Skyttles Not to be a rip-off, but now, Empire White has gotten control of Candy Departments. Now under Empire White's distribution, there is now another type of candy, and it's NOT for kids, but we still highly reccomend it to everybody. Money is money. Each dosage is contained in a little tablet like structure at it has just as much power as one punch from the Hulk to send you into a land of make believe. Take one bite, and you'll be smoking rainbows for a good thirty minutes. Smoking-skull.jpg X Being fancy with names isn't everything. Just a single letter can mean something. Like 'X'. Death, Target, Multiply. This is a drug that's taken by a simple inhalation. Even the smallest whiff can take you down. This substance basically takes you to a certain room inside the darkest part of your brain. It's probably everyone's greatest fear. If it's not, boy you sure are pretty brave. But say it happens in the most fearful way possible for that one individual. That's right, you scared now? Death is inevitable. We all die. ( Except for some son a bitches. Fucking immortals. ) Anyway, back to the drug. This Drug, X, is a remedy that takes you into a world of death, including yours. Maybe you're tired of life, or whatever. Take this. Taking it could kill your brain but leave your body alive; or destroy one side of your brain while leaving the other simply as useless; or leave like a vegetable. It's a high price to pay to snuff out death - but sometimes, it's just worth it. Blub Blub in the Tub Sarpa salpa, ''a set hallucogenic fish discovered long ago. It was used as a party drug within the Roman Empire. Consumption of these fish can cause hallucinations for up to 36 hours. Banded Sergeant Streamlined Spinefoot Blue-spotted Spinefoot Dusky Spinefoot Marbled Spinefoot Little Spinefoot Salema Blue Sea Chub Brassy Chub Brown Chub Convict Surgeonfish Yellowstripe Goatfish Finstripe Goatfish Flathead Grey Mullet Acute-jawed Mullet Coral Grouper Blanks You ever feel like you're walking on air when in a certain state of euphoria? Or have you ever wanted to be alone and imagine yourself in a white room all alone? Well, Empire White introduces Blanks, a drug that puts you in a state of oneness, happiness, and silence. You're alone in a white room, without anyone judging you, but of course, anything you do in Blank State, you do in real life. So... if you're naked...? Go wild. Blanks lasts up to 5 hours after consumption. Weapons *M.I.N.E. There's no specific detail to the name of the gun. These guns are modified to fit one user and one user only. This is the prevention of that weapon being turned in the original owner, and if it isn't the original owner that uses the gun, the gun will automatically self-destruct, taking the beholder with it. Bullet Type: There are three main types of bullets for M.I.N.E. #Scorch: The bullet that activates once inside of the target and burns the target internally. #Heat Seekers: The gun is to lock on the certain heat signature and the bullet is the go directly to the target. #Off-Aims: These bullets basically are shot at a place where the bullet can ricochet off the surface and towards the target if a hostage is taken against their own will and used as a shield. *Switch Through years of tests and prototypes, the first Switch gun was made. Switch, is what it was named, after the blue prints when it was to be constructed as a plain revolver with the ability to turn into any other weapon of size. As the first switch gun, it gave a new goal, to create more larger guns like shot guns that shift into rifles. *SCORPION This little thing is no bigger than the size of a newborn's fist. But size isn't everything. For both legs contain bullets than carry enough poison to take down a full grown elephant. In the tail, bullets consist of dart-like BBs that can pierce a humans skull all the way through. Again size isn't everything. Doesn't matter how big or small. SCORPION can separate and come back together at any given time. *Dual Who says ninjas aren't real? This double edged blade is deadly and dangerous. No it doesn't self destruct, but it's a cool ass frisbee type weapon. A simple flick of the wrist can made the blade go fast, and we mean FAST. The blades can easily pierce a 25" iron filled cube all the way through. *Twins This gun and its identical are fully automatic. It' similar to a Glock 21-style magwell, the usual capacities up to 10, 13, and 30 rounds. Easy reload, easy ejection. There are no sights, mechanical or optical, mounted in the rails. Twins hold two types of calibers: .45 ACP and a .40 S&W. The guns are very light though the power of them are nothing to be doubted for. *360 To no lie, do we tell you that this is our most efficient weapon in our stock that we have. The 360 a circular-shaped gun with eight compartments, ten slots, and thirty rounds within each of them. 240 bullets. Doesn't sound that bad. This full automatic weapon does NOT have a trigger. Instead it is a timed-based weapon with time-setting up to a full minute. The rounds go quick, hard, and painful. The only bullets capable of being shot through this first version of 360 is only a .45 ACP. With other enhancements, 360 can lift itself up off the groun at least seven feet using high powered jet streams installed underneath the base where the timer is slotted. *Jackhammer: A 12 guage, gas-operated automatic shotgun. Though unconventional, the Jackhammer can best be described as a revolver. Many parts were construcked of rynite polymer to reduce weight. The layout was of a bullpup configuration with a 10-round cylinder that fired conventional, 12-guage shells. At the moment of firing, the front of the shell sealed inside the breech of the barrel, much like the Nagant M1895 revolver. Unlike the Nagant whose cylinder moved forward to for the seal, the barrel of the jackhammer was driven forward and away from the cylinder by a ring-poston using gas tapped from the bore. As the barrel moved forward, the breech cleared the from of the fired cartridge and an operating rod attached to the barrel returned under spring pressure. Spent shells were retained in the cylinder, as in the traditional revolver. *Falcata: The falcata has a singled edged blade that pitches forward towards the point, the edge being concave near the hilt, but convex near the point. The shape distributes the weight in such a way that the falcata is capable of delivering a blow with the momentum of an axe, while maintaining the longer cutting edge of a sword. The grip is typically hook-shaped, the end often stylized in the shape of any customized design. There is often a thin chain connectiong the hooked butt of the Iberian with the hilt. Although usually a single-edged weapon, double-edged falcatas have been made. *Nagamaki: The nagamaki was a long sword with a blade that could be 2 feet or more and a handle that about equal length to the blade. The blade was single-edged and it could resemble a naginata blade, but the main difference in how the blades were mounted was that the handle (tsuka) of the nagamaki was not a simple wooden shaft as in the naginata; it was made more like a katana hilt. Even the name "nagamaki" ("long wrapping") is given by the tradition of handle wrapping. The nagamaki handle was wrapped with leather or silk cords in criss-crossed manner, very similar to the wrapping that is made on katana. The nagamaki is considered to be evolved from the extremely long nodachi or ōdachi swords that are described in fourteenth century literature and pictorial sources. The length of blade varies on a nagamaki. However, the nagasa (blade length) most commonly fits the profile of a tachi or katana blade, which would be a blade of more than 2 shaku (2 Shaku = 60.6 cm, roughly 2 feet) in length. While nagamaki means "long wrap" they have been found with no ito (wrapping cord) at all, which is very much like a long tachi handle. The tsukamaki (hilt wrap) is of even more importance when applied to the tsuka of a nagamaki. The cord helps to improve grip on the tsuka and also lends structural integrity to the wooden handle. Nagamaki found without hilt wrap usually had at least metal collars around the hilt where the tang is. There are no solid rules governing the aspects of the make of the nagamaki. Unlike wakizashi, tantō, and katana, which have had history of strict measurements regarding the nagasa, and even the tsuka in some cases; the nagamaki varied in nagasa, nakago (tang) length, kissaki style, etc. Nagamaki presumably could have koshirae in a tachi or katana style as well as a nagamaki style, however there are examples of nagamaki with rather long nakago (tang), which could be fitted with a longer staff for a haft and effectively function as a naginata. Araki-ryū nagamaki is a heavy naginata over eight pounds of weight and eight feet long. All traditional Japanese swords are fitted very snugly to their tsukas and held in place with a mekugi (bamboo peg) which is fit through a mekugi-ana (hole in the tang and hilt). This is actually quite a strong mount when done correctly, and allowed for easy dismount of the bare blade for maintenance or inspection. Katana most commonly had one single mekugi, and nagamaki commonly have been found with two or more to account for the added leverage of a longer handle. *Tanto: The tantō is commonly referred to as a knife or dagger. The blade is single or double edged with a length between 15 and 30 cm (6-12 inches, in Japanese 1 shaku). The tantō was designed primarily as a stabbing weapon, but the edge can be used for slashing as well. Tantō are generally forged in hira-zukuri style (without ridgeline), meaning that their sides have no ridge line and are nearly flat, unlike the shinogi-zukuri structure of a katana. Some tantō have particularly thick cross-sections for armor-piercing duty, and are called yoroi toshi. Tantō were mostly carried by samurai, as commoners did not generally wear them. Women sometimes carried a small tantō called a kaiken in their obi primarily for self-defense. Tantō were sometimes worn as the shōtō in place of a wakizashi in a daishō, especially on the battlefield. Before the advent of the wakizashi/tantō combination, it was common for a samurai to carry a tachi and a tantō as opposed to a katana and a wakizashi. It has been noted that the tachi would be paired with a tantō and later the uchigatana would be paired with another shorter uchigatana. With the advent of the katana, the wakizashi eventually was chosen by samurai as the short sword over the tantō. Kanzan Satō in his book The Japanese sword notes that there did not seem to be any particular need for the wakizashi and suggests that the wakizashi may have become more popular than the tantō due to the wakizashi being more suited for indoor fighting. He mentions the custom of leaving the katana at the door of a castle or palace when entering while continuing to wear the wakizashi inside. Human Trafficking Everyone. Now, we know, both men and women have their needs. At Empire White, we give women to women, men to men, women to men, men to women. You get the main gist. You get what you want for the right price. Treat the one you 'rent', as a slave, as a lover, treat them as what you want, as long as you pay, Roxanne doesn't care if you beat them. Pay to play the game, and if you cheat, get ready to pay the consequences. Our men and women and trained and beaten into submission, and only select few are actually allowed to be dominants. Submissives Submissives are trained to serve their domin or domina until their heart's contents, regardless of the treatment they should recieve. They are to keep their masters and mistresses happy, like their life depends on it, because it really, sincerely, seriously does. Work that leaves the paying patron unsatisifed results in the permanent removal of the server and the full refund, or replacement, and do trust when we say, we don't enjoy giving refunds. Dominants Dominants are highly rare within Empire White's system, but we still have them. We get rare cases of customs who want to get treated like shit, and beaten into submission. If a high bidder comes, Roxanne Alexander will actually come out to play with her sadistic tendencies. Weapons of pleasure are, of course, laid out to the patron's choosing. Handcuffs, whips, blindfolds, plugs, vibrators, sybians, chains, etc fucking et cetera. You get the big idea. Versatiles Boy! Don't you get the best of both fucking worlds. Basic information is above, since you go both ways. Platonically, figuratively, and physically. Pay to play. Have fun. Enjoy. Blood is heavily encouraged. '''Payment:' (Price does not include purchased companion) #Conjoined Rooms: 250 Tanz per hour/ 25, 000 Tanz for 24 Hours #Booths: 100 Tanz per hour/ 10, 000 Tanz for 24 Hours #Open Season: 500 Tanz for 6 Hours/ 1, 000 for 12 Hours #Private Quarters: 1,000 Tanz per hour, 100, 000 Tanz for 24 Hours Companion: *3, 000 Tanz for every body purchased ( Submissive ) *5, 000 Tanz for every body purchased ( Dominant ) *10, 000 Tanz for every body purchased ( Versatile ) The Households tumblr_nuc3ljPjZf1t0kk75o1_1280.jpg Sanbai Square Sanbai Square is the main area used for Empire White's Human Trafficking. tumblr_m6jzmxU8yZ1rsagu3o1_1280.jpg Cube Cube is a four way deep in the heart of downtown Kasaihana's District Two. All major drug trading and selling between Empire White and its partners happen within the Cube. tumblr_nviambMONw1u6vvqpo1_1280.jpg Technomancer State A part of the upstate District One where people work, most under the influence of Empire White in the distribution of black market weapons, and murderers for hire if one was looking for an easy way out of debt, a broken deal, or flat out revenge. Base 77255.jpg City Heights A basic worldwide corp. City Heights is responsible for imports and exports around the world for clothing, toys, food, and tools for basic every life use, however, the boxes are a little too big than supposed to be? Why is that? Well... Let's say there are more than what meets the eye to these boxes. Beneath the many layers of packaging stuffies and hay lie thousands of dugs and weapons within the boxes shipped. It is located in District 2 among the higher ups of the food chain. Millionaires, billionaires, trillionaires. Etc. Etc. Category:Organization Category:Empire White Category:Drugs Category:Weapons Category:Information Category:Ana's RPCs Category:Yakuza Category:Mafias